For What It's Worth
by Cster
Summary: In which, Ciel and Sebastian must come to terms with some unexpected feelings as well as some unexpected challenges. Ciel is 18 in this fic. Elizabeth fans beware; she doesn't get much love here. I don't to give too much away but eventual yaoi. Is NOT a deathfic. That is all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not new to this fandom, but I'm new to writing for it! So please if anyone notices anything with the timeline off please let me know. I'm trying for IC, but since there's romance I believe OOC is inevitable. I did tweak Lizzie's character a bit, she is so forward for a reason it will play a role, promise. Please don't bitch about it, but if you would like to kindly correct me on other content that will be accepted wholeheartedly.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji aka Black Butler is the property of Yana Tobosa and is not nor will ever be my genius idea. I just borrow her lovely characters.

Ciel stretched his 5' 2" frame out across his bed, blinking away the sunlight streaming in his window. Once his eyes had focused, he sluggishly dragged himself out of bed.

Last night had been a rather late night and, judging by the fact his butler hadn't awakened him personally, he was downstairs still trying to set everything from the night before straight.

The blue haired boy yawned as he began dressing himself. He was now 18 years old and had matured pretty well in all areas, including his ability and willingness to dress himself. The only shortcoming, no pun intended, in his maturity he felt was his embarrassingly small stature. He had filled out slightly, but only weighed 108 pounds, not to even mention that he was now shorter than Lizzie. The thought itself was beyond humiliating.

He stifled another yawn as he splashed water on his face. The day before had been a long one filled with mounds of paperwork. It was that time of year again. The time where each company got its budget, new plans, and other business squared away, at least the successful ones did anyway. Among other correspondence and two important letters from The Queen, Ciel had stayed busy from sunup til sundown, only taking breaks for food and tea and only then when Sebastian insisted.

The Queen's first letter was basically a notice to keep a close lookout for a second letter. The second letter was what had contained the meat of the message so to speak. My dearest earl Ciel Phantomhive, I pray this letter finds you well. Strange murders have been occurring seaside in London. Much is being done to quell the presses in publicizing the information. Enclosed are photographs and text explaining why. These murders are not only quite gruesome as you will see yourself; it appears organs are being ripped by teeth from the bodies. My final instructions are relatively simple. Note I say simple and not easy. Discover who is doing this and punish them accordingly. See that no more of my citizens than the 15 who have already fallen victim to this monster are sacrificed.

Ciel still had not developed a stomach for gore and the mere sight of the photos caused bile to rise in his stomach and his heart to pound harshly. Sebastian had efficiently taken the letters and photos away, wisely not mentioning the earl's momentary weakness. He did however linger to ensure Ciel was merely shocked and wasn't at risk of a full blown panic attack.

As if that wasn't enough as it was, a knock sounded at the door at the unwelcome hour of 8:45. The unexpected and dare he say, unwanted, guest was none other than his fiancé Elizabeth Midford. Ciel did care about his cousin, but in a strictly platonic familial manner, not in a romantic fashion. Hell, not that he would admit it to anyone, but he had yet to feel romantically inclined to anyone. He was beginning to wonder if he was merely immune to that particular human emotion. The most he ever felt for another individual was deep peace, curiosity, comfort, and safety, er, he felt all of these things when he was in that individual's presence, but damn it all, he would not think about that now.

Sebastian answered the door and fully intended on sending the young lady away. After all, being one hell of a butler, his number one priority was his young master who very clearly could use an early bedtime. Lizzie unceremoniously pushed her way in and Sebastian, playing the role of the butler he was, could do nothing in propriety's realm to get rid of her now. Ciel, quickly realizing this fact, came from around the corner, trying not to look too exhausted. She squeezed him tightly to her now larger and more shapely bosom while Paula stood sheepish at her young ward's unladylike behavior.

"Ciel!" She shrieked for there was no other word for the sound that left her lips. "You do NOT look cute at all right now! Neither does your ruddy mansion! Paula do your best! We have to spruce things up for tomorrow is the special day!"

'Ciel tried and failed to hide his cringing and irriation, well at least from me anyway.' "My lady, of what are you speaking?" Though Sebastian knew full well the day, he and the young master were attempting to overlook was the very day she was trying to draw attention too.

She scoffed rather rudely. "Really?! Sebastian you are an awful butler if you really need to ask that question after being in service to my darling Ciel for, going on 7 years now!" She shouted again to emphasize her point.

She grabbed Ciel even tighter around the neck, effectively cutting off his airways and most of his circulation. "It's his birthday! Paula! I thought I told you to start decorating." Sebastian quickly extracted his young master from her clutches as his face was starting to turn blue. He coughed slightly, shooting Sebastian a rare grateful look. Sebastian smiled slightly back. A genuine smile, not one of his many fake ones he wore for the others. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Go away! You're not cute at all Sebastian!" The blonde girl couuldn't help thinking to herself. 'What is up with Sebastian's affectionate glances towards MY Ciel?!'

"Elizabeth, could we do this some other time? I have had a long busy day and would really like-"

She cut him off with a wave of the hand. "Nonsense! You have skipped far too many of your birthdays as it is and this one will be the best."

Surprisingly, Paul had decorated the mansion at an inhuman speed and was now sitting on the floor exhausted. Sebastian resisted the urge to bodily throw Lizzie out as well as burn all the decorations in effigy. The nerve of her speaking that way to young master and treating him in such a way. Could she not see he was exhausted? Pink did not suit the manor whatsoever. Streamers fell from the ceiling in waves and who knew where she had put the portraits of Phantomhives of old. As long as she didn't try and remove Ciel's family ring…

Ciel blinked and sat in a chair, his lids drooping though he was trying to will them not to.

It was now well past midnight. "We will see you tomorrow evening. Good day my lady." Sebastian quickly ushered them out now with the excuse of it being such an inappropriate hour for Lady Elizabeth to be there, even in her more advanced age, at the house of her betrothed.

"Young master, I" Sebastian had been planning to apologize for not getting rid of her sooner, but Ciel was dozing on the chair. The sight drew his attention completely. He gently scooped Ciel's petite body into his arms and laid him in his quarters, pulling the cover over him. The young earl stirred slightly in his sleep unconsciously grabbing Sebastian's sleeve to keep him from leaving.

Sebastian sighed, but decided taking down all the decorations could wait until tomorrow. He turned his head to look at Ciel who was fast asleep but facing him. He resisted the urge to stroke his face. Ciel Phantomhive had always been attractive, but now he was devastatingly beautiful even by Sebastian's standards.

Being a demon, Sebastian had seen much in his ridiculously long lifetime. He had had many sexual partners, many contracts, and deceived many humans and demons alike. However, none drew his attention and kept it like Ciel Phantomhive. He was easily the demon's longest and favorite contract. The boy stirred slightly, looking as if he were having a nightmare.

Without a second thought, Sebastian wrapped his strong arms around Ciel pulling him close to his chest. The boy instantly stilled, breathing more evenly. Sebastian closed his own eyes, allowing himself the rare luxury of sleep.

Sebastian would be lying if he was to say he only comforted the boy or stayed with him because of the contract. It would be a grave lie indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was surely out of Ciel's bed by the time Ciel awoke the next morning, for that would have been inappropriate by almost any standard. It would surely ruin his butler's aesthetics of being one hell of a butler. Plus, there was much work to be done that morning not including removing Elizabeth's awful choice in decorations. Today was bochan's birthday and though the day had a reputation for generally being always less than pleasant, he would be more damned than he already was if he would allow it to be more ruined by Elizabeth.

Sebastian began removing decorations soundlessly around 4:30, finding it almost impossible to leave his young master's presence, however, with work to be done, it was no real choice.

Ciel rolled over in bed at Sebastian's quiet pleas for him to wake up. "Young master, your breakfast will consist of strawberry crepes complemented by Earl Grey tea. Enjoy sir."

Ciel would have rolled his eyes had he been more alert. 'The formality was hardly necessary at this point.' He decided to voice this thought. "Sebastian, your formality is unnecessary. I think we are past the point of putting up appearances, especially when you and I are the only ones present, don't you think?"

'What the hell?' Why would I ask his bloody opinion? I forget our stations and that is inexcusable for someone of my caliber.

Sebastian looked slightly surprised, but nodded curtly.

"What is my schedule today?" Ciel pressed, all business as usual.

"I have cleared your schedule of everything for the day. Elizabeth will be the only guest to show up today around 7PM. It is up to you whether you wish to entertain her or dismiss her. You may reply to the Queen at your leisure as long as it is within the next week."

Ciel quirked a dark eyebrow at this statement. "And why is that exactly?"

Sebastian smirked as a look of pure joy ever how slight it was glossed over Ciel's face after tasting the crepe. "I guessed you would prefer not to be bothered with actual guests on this day of all days. I informed the Queen that you were away on urgent business."

Ciel nodded with an almost undetectable to any other than Sebastian smile. "Your work is deeply appreciated. Permit Elizabeth to arrive, however, I may dismiss her pending on my mood later on."

Sebastian grinned and moved to leave the room.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out.

"Yes, young master."

"Nevermind, go attend to your business."

Sebastian left wordlessly as Ciel finished his breakfast with his thoughts swirling.

It was no damn secret. The earl of Phantomhive, contrary to popular belief, did have feelings thank you very much. Just not towards Elizabeth Midford. In fact, his depth of feelings other than familial obligations and keeping up appearances were only directed towards one certain individual. And he would be beside himself were these feelings which he wasn't even certain how to describe them were found out by said individual.

Ciel mentally made a list of what he knew. He knew when in the presence of Lizzie he did not feel nervous, his heart did not quicken, and he had to focus deeply to keep conversation going. In short, he had no particular desire to be around here, to interact with her, and most definitely not to romance her. Ciel shied away from romantic thoughts and feelings for the most part. After all, being crudely used, abused, and molested by the scourge of the underworld caused him to think of touching even in the most innocent sense as a vile sort of thing.

Other than the rare toleration of hugs by Elizabeth, the only person allowed to touch him was Sebastian.

He also knew, come to think of it, that his interactions with his butler, Sebastian were indeed quite different. Conversation came easily to the two. Though one was a demon and the other a human, it seemed they were on similar intellectual levels and could discuss matters from business to life with ease. He often felt nervous in his butler's presence, but strangely at peace at the same time. Also, though he had not and did not plan to admit it to a soul, demon or otherwise, his heart pounded at a rather unhealthy pace on not so rare occasions when in close proximity to Sebastian. When Sebastian dressed him, bathed him, or even looked at him a certain way, Ciel found it rather hard to breathe, but not in an entirely displeasureable way.

Though Ciel still had no desire to romance Sebastian, after all, he was still adverse to touch in general and knew Sebastian ultimately only desired to do whatever would make Ciel's soul most pleasing to him. As adverse as he was to the former, he couldn't help wondering. He was also curious. How would he respond if Sebastian were to touch him gently and not out of necessity? How would it feel wrapped tightly in Sebastian's strong embrace? How would Sebastian's perfectly formed lips feel pressed against his own?

Ciel shook his head as he dressed himself, readying himself for the remainder of the day and Elizabeth's arrival. It did no one any good to dwell on things, especially when they were as futile as him fighting his own demise.

A/N: So thoughts? Critiques? Compliments? Yeah, anything you have to say is welcome.


End file.
